Drywall mud texture is applied to joints of drywall to give them a smooth, continuous finish. The application of drywall mud typically requires large pieces of equipment including a mud tank which is hauled on trucks to the work site. The equipment is routinely left outside the structure being drywalled. After each day's use, the equipment, particularly the mud tank, must be cleaned with pressurized water. This operation usually involves another piece of equipment. A less cumbersome, portable mud texture system is desirable.